<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wandering innocence by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061720">wandering innocence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a compilation of events/ activities/ conversations that has happened between iwaizumi hajime and oikawa tooru when they were wee kids/students.<br/>WARNING: I DO NOT INTEND TO DISPLAY THE PAIR IN ANY ROMANTIC OR SEXUAL WAY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vanilla milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. i do not intend to display them in any romantic or sexual way<br/>2. there is no steady update schedule, so i will just do it whenever i can<br/>3. there may be some details that are false when compared against the original work, but please overlook them as this is not intended to be some sort of continuation of Haikyuu<br/>4. there may be some extra details/ ocs but i hope u can understand the work anyways</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi Hajime watched from the door as Oikawa buried himself in a blanket, facing away from the door. Oikawa sniffled. He hated the warm sensation of a fever, and Iwaizumi knew it. <em>It is my fault, isn't it? I knew that Tooru did not do well in the rain, yet I made him come with me to search for tadpoles, <strong>in the rain</strong>, and I got him sick.</em> There were times when Iwaizumi blamed himself like this, and he knew he was right.</p><p>Question is: How does he right a wrong? What does he do now?</p><p>Iwaizumi stared at the back of Oikawa's head, which was covered in brunette locks that seemed to sag with a fever too. <em>It sucks to see Tooru looking so depressed. </em>Iwaizumi's spirits dampened even more when he heard Oikawa whine, presumably from the fever he was having. A thought came to Iwaizumi, and he went off to make something, <strong>anything</strong>, that would make Oikawa feel better.</p><p>He ran to the kitchen and filled a glass with warm milk. A small spoon of sugar, and a couple drops of vanilla. A quick mix and a little taste test.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Perfect</em> </strong>
</p><p>He carried the glass and as quickly as he could, scurried to Oikawa's bedroom. "Tooru! Hey, Tooru!" Iwaizumi called out. Huffing, he placed the glass on the floor before grabbing Oikawa by his shoulders and lifting him up to a sitting position. "Here," he said, passing Oikawa the glass of milk. Oikawa turned his head. He made a sound which Iwaizumi knew equated to a <span class="u">no</span>. "It is your favourite, vanilla milk," Iwaizumi continued.</p><p>Hearing that, Oikawa peered at the glass of milk. "Hajime style vanilla milk?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi nodded, bringing the glass to Oikawa's lips. Oikawa grabbed the glass and drank the milk with slow sips, the way he did when he enjoyed something particularly delicious. </p><p>"Thank you, Hajime,"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Just... get well soon, Tooru,"</p><p>All Iwaizumi heard was a murmer from Oikawa, which he knew equated to a "yes", or a "sure". He watched Oikawa quietly as the boy drifted to sleep. "Play with me again soon, Tooru," he muttered. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Autographs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa looked at the television screen with renewed awe. "Woah! Hajime! Look at how many people are trying to interview that volleyball player! So many cameras!" Oikawa said, leaning closer to the television, only to be pulled back by Iwaizumi. Sticking too close to the television screen would ruin their eyes, and Oikawa's eyes were already not in the best condition.</p><p>"Duh, Tooru. He is famous! So many people want to talk to him," Iwaizumi explained. Oikawa gasped, before turning to Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Hajime, do you think that we will become famous too, when we grow up?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi nodded with a grunt, which roughly translated to, <em>Duh, of course. </em>"Hajime, then we will need to practice our... our... auto-something right? So when we become famous, we can give it to others!"</p><p>Hajime nodded, before correcting Oikawa's mistake. "Autograph. Do you have an autograph, Tooru?" he asked. Oikawa shook his head, looking distraught at the fact that he wasn't prepared for something that he suggested. "Let's do our autographs today, then!" Iwaizumi declared with an air of finality, to which Oikawa nodded fervenlty, before retrieving a notebook, one in which the pair wrote everything.</p><p>The two of them bent down in concentration, trying to write their names in a fancy-but-not-super-hard-that-it-looks-super-weird-but-it-should-look-professional kind of way. They write and rewrite and rip of the mistakes they made before they finally settled on a appropriate signature. Without warning, Iwaizumi looked past Oikawa's shoulder to look at his work, and burst out laughing.</p><p> "Tooru! What is that! Your handwriting is so bad," Iwaizumi laughed, to which he earned a smack to the back of his head from Oikawa.</p><p>"Shuddup! I was trying to write my name curly!" Oikawa grumbled, turning red from embarrassment. "Yours is no better than mine!"</p><p>Iwaizumi gasped in horror before covering his autograph. "No, its not!" he disagreed, and the two continued to argue on whose autograph looked better. </p><p>"Hey, Hajime! Why don't we give each other our autographs? So when we grow old and get famous we don't need to ask each other for our autographs again," Oikawa suggested. Iwaizumi agreed amd the two of them exchanged the piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>They still have that piece of paper tucked at the back pocket of their wallets</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>